callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15 Eagle
The F-15 Eagle is an American, single seat, twin engine, all weather, air superiority fighter, designed to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Eagle is commonly seen in Campaign, most notably providing Close-Air Support in "Team Player" and performing SEAD operations during the assault on the Gulag. Multiplayer In Modern Warfare 2, the F-15 Eagle appears in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Three F-15 Eagles are unlocked as a 6-kill killstreak, the Precision Airstrike. This airstrike is directional and calls in three F-15s to cluster bomb an area, similar to the Call of Duty 4 version. Unlike the Stealth bomber, the F-15s will show up (but will not be announced) since F-15's do not have stealth technology. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Team Player" *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" *"The Gulag" *"Exodus" *"Wolverines" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Whiskey Hotel" Known F-15s Formations *Jester One-One *Devil One-One *Phoenix One-One *Cujo Two-One Trivia *In the single-level "The Gulag", two F-15s are seen launching AIM-120 AMRAAMS at missile emplacements. AMRAAMS are a medium range air-to-air missile, and are not designed to hit ground targets. (Note: this is only partially true; a radio operator on the missions clearly says "Four HARMs for the section". the AGM-88 HARM is an anti-SAM/radar missile designed to destroy missile emplacements. however, in game, the model of the missile is an AMRAAM, and the brevity code "Fox Three" used when they are launched in that level is used for missiles like the AMRAAM.) *It is a common mistake that people think throughout that level Ghost refers to them as the navy which is incorrect as the Navy does not operate them. In actual fact, Ghost is referring to the Navy ships bombarding the Gulag, and these are mentioned if the conversation is followed through the level. *By 2016 it is likely that the F-15 will have, for the most part, been retired and replaced by the F-22. However the production of the F-22 has been indefinitely halted in 2009, so the F-15 might be used in emergency. *All F-15s in the game bear the tail code "IW4" on their vertical stabilizers. The code usually identifies a plane's unit or base assignment, but since "IW4" is not in use by any of those entities, it clearly refers to the game's engine. *Callsign Jester One-One may be a reference to the Top Gun instructor Jester from the movie "Top Gun". *The F-15 jets will deploy bombs in a Precision Airstrike for Task Force 141, Rangers or SEALs. The Russian, Militia and OpFor counterpart is the MiG-29. *The position indicator lights (the red and green lights on the tail) are actually reversed. Red goes on the left and green goes on the right. *When noclipping on "The Gulag", if the player goes under the jets the landing gear is still down. Which makes it possible that Infinity Ward only developed one model for the F-15 and that was a landed one. *The F-15s in many different levels (such as "Exodus", "The Gulag" and others) have no visible pilots. *Landed, and possibly scrapped F-15s can be seen outside the multiplayer map Scrapyard. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft